Missing Princess
by MegTao
Summary: ON HOLD BEINT REWRITTEN! Tohru is a princess and must be trained to become queen. Will Yuki let her go? Or will they manage to beat all the odds and stay together. ?Tohru x Yuki?
1. The end of a dream

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own fruits-baskets.**

**Missing Princess**

**Chapter 1: The end of a dream.**

It was a normal rainy day at Shigure Sohma's house. The residents were enjoying another delicious meal prepared by Tohru Honda. Shigure was showering her with the usual compliments while Kyo attempted to stay awake and keep his face out of the food (rainy days always make him tired).

Yuki sat in silence a small smile on his lips. Smiling came easier for Yuki ever since Tohru had entered his life. She was like the sun that had warmed their dreary cold lives. It was like a dream. Yuki should have known that all dreams must end.

A ringing phone interrupted their dinner. "I'll get it," Tohru offered rising from her seat. She returned a few minutes later with a smile fixed on her face. Yuki knew immediately something was wrong. He could see it in her eyes.

"Who was it Tohru," Shigure asked pleasantly obviously not as in tune to Tohru's emotions as Yuki.

"My grand-father."

"Didn't you talk to him just yesterday?"

"No, my _other_ grand-father," Tohru sighed her fake smile slipping, "there's something I need to tell all of you."

She told the shocked Sohmas about a secret she had been carrying ever since her mother's death. Tohru Honda was royalty. Kyoko (Tohru's mother) had run away at a young age and lived on the streets. Her parents (Tohru's grandparents) had let her leave, as it was what she wanted and she was a far way down on the line of succession. Kyoko was the youngest of twelve children; she had had nine brothers and two sisters.

When Kyoko had met Tohru's father she had not told him about her royal heritage, nor had she told Tohru after she was born. A week after the car accident that took Kyoko's life Tohru had received a phone call from her mother's father, the king. He told her about her family history and asked if she wanted to live at the castle with them. Tohru had refused she had wanted to stay with her friends, and the memories of her mother. The king had accepted her decision and had left her alone, until now.

Over the past year Kyoko was not the only royal family member to pass away. In fact many in the line of succession had died some in mysterious circumstances. Tohru was now third in line for the crown.

"I am to return to live with my grand-parents and be trained to be queen in case the need should arise," Tohru said looking at her plate, "it is my duty."

"When do you leave?" Yuki asked through the knot in his throat. It was the first time he had spoken during the entire dinner.

"Tomorrow."

Yuki's dream was over.

**A/N Thanks for reading!**


	2. Farewells

**Disclaimer: Fruits-basket...not mine.**

** A/N-Yes, I know it has been awhile, but I'm updating as quickly as I can. Please keep faith, and keep reading!**

** Chapter 2-Farewells**

The storm outside matched the emotions raging inside of Yuki's body. The feelings of anger, sadness, confusion, but overall abandonment tore through him until there was nothing else left. The storm of emotions rinsed clean all else until all he had left was a murky puddle of unhappiness. He was numb to all else.

Yuki lay on his medium sized bed as he stared up at the white ceiling above. White. Empty. Like his life without Tohru. He growled and closed his eyes as he attempted to think of something, anything that would not remind him of that girl. That girl who was leaving him forever.

_Books. School books. School. Desk. Tohru's empty desk. Crap! No. Er... music. Bells. The sound that Tohru makes when she laughs..._

Everything reminded him of Tohru, because Tohru was his everything. Yuki sighed with defeat and thought of all the memories they had shared. He soon fell asleep only to dream of what he could never have.

* * *

Two doors down a young girl muffled her sobs in her pillow so she didn't awaken any of the other inhabitants of the house. She had already caused them enough trouble today, she didn't want them to lose sleep as well just because she couldn't get a grip on her emotions. Stupid tears, they didn't do anything except make her pillow wet and her eyes red. 

_Why?_ She asked sadly,_why are the ones I love always stolen away? Why can't I be strong enough to hang onto them? Strong enough to protect them... _She gave a small bitter laugh that sounded strange coming out of her mouth,_ I bet every other girl **dreams **of becoming a princess. I'm being selfish, it is my duty to prepare for this task. It is my duty to throw away I'll I believe in, all I love. It is my duty to leave my friend's behind. Duty sucks..._

With that as her final thought Tohru snuggled deeper into her soggy pillow as she tried to ignore the sound of her breaking heart.

* * *

The next morning came quickly. Too quickly. The sky was a washed out blue and even the birds were subdued as if they couldn't find it in their hearts to sing a welcoming song to the morning, for the morning was not welcome at Shigure's house. 

"Let me take that," Kyo offered as he snatched the heavy suitcase Tohru was struggling to lift. He easily carried it and placed it inside the trunk of the yellow taxi that would be taking Tohru to the airport with the rest of its set. It was a sign of how depressed Tohru was that she did not argue with him about how she could take care of it, and that he needn't bother.

"Thank you," Tohru whispered almost to herself. Staring up into the cloudless sky, maybe if she could just stand like this forever and forget all about leaving. Maybe she could just pretend this was all just a joke. A dream. A nightmare.

Tohru almost fell as a small girl forcefully hugged her knees. "Do you really have to leave, Onee-Chan?" Kisa Sohma asked with tears in her golden eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kisa," Tohru whispered kneeling and hugging the young girl back, "I would stay if I could." She stroked Kisa's soft hair a moment longer before standing up. This was only the first of many good-byes. She was sure she'd run out of tears very soon. Where did all that water come from?

She hugged Hana and Uo and all three sobbed heavily as Tohru promised to write. Kagura sobbed as hard as Tohru and was completely incoherent during the entire process. Tohru managed to catch something that sounded like "you're the best rival and friend I've ever had," before she ran off to sob in a surprised Kyo's shoulder who patted her back awkwardly.

Next came the male zodiac members and Tohru was at a loss. She obviously couldn't hug them in front of Uo and Hana, and a handshake seemed so informal for the people she considered family. Surprisingly, or maybe not, it was the young Hiro Sohma who solved the dilemna. He bouced up on tip toes and yanked Tohru's head down, gently of course, a couple inches and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"Write to Kisa," he began sternly but finished in a softer tone as he wiped his eyes, "and...write me too, please."

Tohru smiled a watery smile and nodded her head enthusiastically. "There's no need to get emotional," Hiro said as he ducked away to avoid the Tohru's salty tears that were flying about.

Aaya strolled over to Tohru next as if everything was fine, but his usual smile and overall glow was dimmer than usual. "I always knew you were a princess," he whispered after placing a small kiss on her cheek. For a moment it looked like he was going to say more, but he left without another comment, a sad look in his eye that went beyond her leaving.

Ritsu hesitantly approached next. "Thank you," he said sincerely, "for believing in me, when I couldn't believe in myself." He kissed the top of her head and left so that Momiji could say his farewell. Momiji sobbed unable to say anything though he did manage to continue the "kissing Tohru" tradition before running off to cry with Kisa while Hiro looked on.

Hatori walked up looking rather uncomfortable. He cleared his throat roughly and said, "You've done so much for me, for all of us. I'd like to do something for you. I could make it all dissapear. I could make all the pain dissapear." He continued in a lower voice so only Tohru could hear, "I could make you forget it all."

Tohru shook her head a sad smile on her face. "No, thank you. I never want to forget any of this, or any of you. Each memory is precious, no matter how painful, and I want to remember. Forever."

Hatori smiled, "That is what I expected you would say, what I hoped you would say. But I thought I'd ask anyway." He kissed the top of her head and drifted over to comfort Momiji, Kisa and Hiro, who had finally caved and joined into the sob fest.

Hatsuharu gave Tohru a warm smile as he took his place in front of her. "Always stay true to who you are," he said seriously, "Promise me you will never change, for anyone."

"I-i promise." she stuttered surprised by the completely random comment.

"Good," he kissed her cheek and left the bewildered girl alone, only to have her joined a second later by a solemn Shigure.

"You'll always have a home here," he said simply with a kiss on her forehead.

And then he was gone and replaced by a sullen Kyo. "Call us if anything goes wrong and we'll come and get you. Duty, or no duty. Your first duty is to yourself, got it?"

"Yes."

He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek than covered his blush by tapping her on the top of her head. "Don't forget about us."

Yuki was last to approach Tohru. He had been dreading this moment, hoping that it would never come. But here it was and he had no idea what to say. So many things rushed through his mind, all the things that he **wanted** to say, but wouldn't reach his mouth. Instead he said, "I'll really miss you, Miss Honda."_ Because I love you and I never want to let you go, Tohru._

"I'll miss you to, Yuki." _You most of all, but it would never work It would never work, because you're you and I'm me... I wish you love, although I know it will never be me. And I'll hate whoever you pick because she's not me, and love her because she makes you smile._

He kissed her smooth cheek that tasted of strawberries and tears.

"Farewell." _Farewell my love..._

* * *

**A/N Thank you to all who reviewed my first chapter, and an advanced thanks to anyone who is reading this now and stuck with the story. Yes I know this story is very...corny lol I guess that's a good word for it. But, I'm not going to give up...**

**See you guys next chapter! **


	3. Adventures at the Airport

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters... and never will sob.**

**A/N You like me, you really like me! LOL. I was actually a little afraid to continue this story because the first set of reviews (although very welcome) were a tiny bit discouraging. But you guys obviously thought I did a better job this time, so I'll try and keep the level of writing up. This chapter is dedicated to my grandfather, who told me to never give up.**

**Chapter 3- Adventure at the Airport**

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but flight 344 has been delayed for another hour. I repeat, flight 344 has been delayed for another hour."

Tohru sighed heavily as the lady's voice ended the speech over the intercom, she wasn't the only one. It was the third time the flight had been delayed and by now even her iron patience was beginning to wear thin. It was one thing to make her leave all those that she loved, but to make her **_wait_** to leave those she loved, to make her extend the pain even longer--that was just cruel.

_You'd think with me being a princess and all I wouldn't have to wait in lines, but no..._

That was unfair of her, her grandfather had asked if she wanted an escort and her own private jet, but she had declined. She didn't want to be anymore of a burden, he was already paying for her air fare to Mayuko, the kingdom her family ruled, she didn't need them to go to any trouble. He had seemed rather insistent though, and she had to firmly tell him no five different times before he had stopped asking. But before he had hung up he had warned her... _someone was after the royal family_.

Tohru's thoughts darkened and she quickly glanced around the room. Was she being paranoid or had that man in the black leather jacket with the newspaper been looking at her? And what about the woman in the corner with the sunglasses? Even the children in the airport appeared to have hidden plans to take her prisoner. The airport didn't seem so friendly and bright as when she had first entered, but dark and sinister. Tohru shivered involuntarily.

_Get a grip on yourself_, Tohru internally scolded herself.

It didn't stop her from jumping when the P.A. system came on-line again and the same woman's voice droned out, "Sorry for the inconvenience but flight 344 has been delayed for another hour. I repeat, flight 344 has been delayed for another hour."

How much worse could things possibly get?

* * *

Yuki stared out the window, although he saw nothing. It had only been 5 hours since Tohru left, but it felt like a lifetime. He had been tracking Tohru's journey since the minute her taxi had pulled out of the drive way. 

Hour one: she just arrived at the airport. Hour Two: She boards the plane and they take off, it was her first time flying. He wondered what she thought of it... Hour three, hour four, hour five: flying, maybe she would read, or just sit and look outside the window.

It was a long flight, over eight hours, and he had no idea how she would take it. He wished he could see her expression when they took off, and when she first caught sight of the kingdom of Mayuko, her kingdom. He wished he could go with her.

_That's it! Why hadn't he thought of it before? He could go with her_. All he had thought of before was that she had to leave, he had never even considered going with her. He threw everything he thought he would need into a suitcase, and dragged it downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Shigure asked as he Yuki tore through the kitchen.

"I'm going after her!"

Shigure sat still in shock for a few seconds before it finally clicked in. Yuki was leaving, he was going after Tohru. _Akito isn't going to like this..._

* * *

"Yes sir, I'm looking at her right now. No sir, I won't get too close to her. No sir, I won't let her see me. Yes sir. Yes sir. Good-bye sir." The man hung up the payphone and took the change out of the slot. He fixed the collar on his leather jacket and unfolded his newspaper. The girl had not moved from her spot. He watched her from over the sports section as she checked her watch again. She seemed on edge, but he would be too if it was his life in danger--although she didn't know that. 

_I would feel sorry for her, but I can't let my emotions get in the way of my job. That's all she is...a job. _He turned another page_. But she's a very pretty job..._

* * *

Three car rides, two bus rides, and an hour of walking later Yuki arrived at the Tokyo International Airport. He was tired, dusty, and the happiest he had been for in what felt like forever. In eight hours he was going to be in Mayuko, then he could find Tohru and...well he didn't know what he was going to do after that, he was taking things one step at a time. Or maybe he was just stupid and didn't think things through, _nah_. 

He walked into the airport and sauntered up to the front desk. "Hello, can I have one ticket to Mayuko, please?"

The young girl at the desk giggled. "Sure." She twirled a finger around her long blonde hair and loudly popped her bubble gum. "How will you be paying for this?"

"How will I be paying?" Yuki repeated. _How will I be paying? Duh, Yuki, you're a Sohma. You have a bank account, a very large and full bank account. _

"Bank card." Yuki smiled as he pulled out the gold card. _Thank you, Akito_, he thought as he punched his bank password on the control pad. _Akito! How could I forget about him? He's going to kill me when he finds me. __If he finds me._

"This is the earliest flight available, right?" Yuki asked hurriedly.

"No, silly, it's the only flight available." She twirled her hair some more and chomped on her gum, "You're a lucky one, that flight's been delayed 5 times already..."

Yuki didn't hear another thing she said, Tohru hadn't left yet. She was still here! He jogged over to the waiting area, his suitcase rolling behind him. There she was sitting on the red velvet chair fast asleep. He sat in the empty chair next to her and gently shook her awake.

* * *

Tohru watched the ground fall away as the airplane rose into the air. She looked at the seat beside her. "Isn't it amazing Yuki?"

Yuki returned her smile with a frown. "How can you think this is wonderful? You left us, you left us with Akito, you left me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"It's too late for your apologies!" Yuki faced her, eyes blazing, and pushed Tohru out the open window. She was falling down, down, down...

"Noooooo! Yuki!"

* * *

Tohru sat up quickly her head banging into something hard. She heard someone echo her grunt of pain from the contact. Colorful stars floated in front of her eyes making her blind to everything. Finally they cleared and she looked down to see a dazed looking Yuki sitting on the floor.

"Yuki!" Tohru squealed, barely stopping herself from throwing her arms around him, which could have some bad consequences. "You're here, you're really here. And we're not on airplane and you're not pushing me out! You don't blame me for leaving do you? Are you mad at me? I'm so sorry, I don't want to leave but I have to. I can't go back with you," Tohru blabbered on so fast that Yuki only managed to catch the last sentence.

"I'm not here to take you back. I'm coming with you." He gave her a soft smile that changed to a grimace as he rubbed his sore head. It felt like he had cracked his skull in two, Tohru didn't seem as bothered by their little head-butting encounter. "I always knew you were hard headed, Miss Honda, but I thought it just meant you were stubborn."

Tohru giggled, "Maybe it just means your head is soft, like your brains."

They traded good-hearted insults, laughing as if they had never been apart, in fact they were closer then ever before. Yuki felt like a shadow had been lifted from his heart. He was finally escaping from the Sohma house and Akito, and he was going to be with Tohru. What could be better?

"Flight 344 is ready to board," the voice floated over the intercom and was greeted by shouts of joy from its passengers, "Please have your ticket ready at the gate. Thank you for your patience."

Hand in hand the Tohru and the rat made their way to the plane. They had made it through the first obstacle their love would face, but it would not be the last, and one of those very obstacles trailed them, wearing a leather jacket.

**A/N Thanks everyone for the reviews they really mean a lot to me. I would have updated sooner but some family issues came up. I missed a week of school, so I'll be playing catch up for a little while. Don't expect a quick update for either of my stories. Thanks to my beta Knux Girl as well! **

**See you next time!**

**Meg Tao**


	4. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: Big surprise here, I still don't own Furuba, but I will soon be the proud owner of a one of a kind Furuba button created by yours truly. Yeah!**

**A/N- This chapter is dedicated to my beta Knux Girl. Without her, you guys wouldn't be getting a story...well you would but it would be filled with mistakes and be really horrible to read. Everyone give big hugs to Knux Girl!  
**

**Chapter 4: First Impressions  
**

**  
**Eight hours. Eight hours of friendly banter. Eight hours of insightful conversations. Eight hours of sleeping (and drooling) on eachothers shoulders. Eight hours of becoming closer than ever. The Yuki and Tohru that exited the airplane were not the same who boarded it.

Maybe it was because they were alone. Maybe it was because they were all eachother had. Or maybe, it was because they had finally admitted to themselves their true feelings, even if they still they refused to tell eachother.

"What do we do next?" Yuki asked looking around at the bustling airport.

"I don't know..." Tohru replied uncertainly, "I was told I would be met here..."

"Excuse me Miss Honda?" A deep male voice asked politely behind her. She whirled around quicly in surprise along with a suspicous Yuki.

"You!" Tohru stated surprised.

"Do you know him?" Yuki asked somewhat jealous, okay, a lot jealous. The strange man was handsome and had an intelligent look in his guarded eyes. He held himself with a dangerous grace and betrayed nothing with facial expressions. If the roof were to fall in Yuki doubted if the man would even blink.

"No, but I saw him watching me in the airport." The man twitiched at that and Yuki couldn't help but smile he had most likely been trying to hide his pressence from her. But why?

Yuki stepped protectively in front of the girl. "What do you want?" He demanded in as dangerous a voice as he could muster.

The man in the leather jacket bowed formally his hand over his heart. "It would be my honour if you would join me at the Twilight Palace of Mayuko under the invitation of his Royal Highness the King." He said the phrase as if it were rehearsed many times and then hastily added, "And your friend as well, of course." He offered his arm to her and Tohru didn't know what else to do but accept it. Yuki followed them walking stiffly. He didn't like this guy.

The man led them to a black car and opened the door for Tohru, she slid to the far side and Yuki followed. The man shut the door and sat in the passenger seat himself.

"Who are you?" Tohru asked tentatively breaking the awkward silence.

"I am Prince General of Mayuko's Home Guard. First defence of the royal family. My life is your, princess."

Tohru flushed, "Oh no, I don't want your life. People's lives should belong to themselves." That last comment was in a venoment whisper that was barely overheard by Yuki.

"But..." the Prince General seemed uncertain, "My life is your's... I am your body guard, in a sense. I am sworn to protect the crown's successor no matter what, even if I must give my own life, princess."

An uncomfortable silenced reigned, thoughts flittered in and out of Tohru's head as they rode. There wasn't much to do but think. The windows were so tinted and the night was so dark that you could not see outside, and neither Yuki or the Prince General, who's name she still did not know, seemed incline to carry on a conversation.

So, Tohru thought about Yuki and how much more comfortable she was around him now, and the wonderful time they had shared during the flight. She thought of Shigure, Kyo and the rest of the Sohma's and wondered what they were doing. But everytime she found herself thinking about the new man. She studied him out of the corner of her eye.

He was young, she realized, younger than she had thought at first glance. Probably only five years older than herself. He was rather handsome, but not as handsome as Yuki of course. He had deep brown hair and clear blue eyes, high cheek bones and a proud, clean shaven face.

He looked at her and their eyes met, she flushed (again) and quickly dropped her eyes. The butterflies in her stomach were a clear warning signal; this man was going to be trouble.

"We're here," the man said. Tohru looked up as her door was opened by a man in a suit. Though the man was quite distinguished it was not he that caught her attention but the building that stood behind him.

It was majestic building made of white marble with gold trimming all the edges. The roof was made out of a dark onyx-like material that reflected the stars small light giving it the effect of a night sky itself. Beautiful trees with delicate flowers closed into tight buds for the night still released their fragrances in the air. Tohru was so in awe she didn't see the tuxed man's arm until he cleared his throat, loudly, for the third time.

"Oh sorry," she gratefully accepted his arm and he led her up the smooth white steps as Tohru tried to look everywhere at once. Inside was even more magnificant. Red and gold seemed to be the theme, all the heavy velvet curtain were crimson with gold tasseling and the carpet was a deep red with gold embroidery. Exquisite statues lined the walls as did tapestries depicting various scenes. Tohru found her eyes drawn to the pictures on the walls

They had were the royal family from the pass 200 years. Everywhere she looked she saw little pieces of herself, there was a woman with her hair, that man there had her ears, and there those were her eyes! Her family. Her blood. Was this where she belonged? They stopped at a pair of huge mahogany doors. Two footman stood to the side wearing the colours red and gold (big surprise), they each bowed to her and then swung open the door.

She was momentarily blinded by the light but soon adjusted. The room was enormous and was just as elegant as the rest of the palace, if not more so. At the far end of the room sat someone she had been waiting to see for a very long time.

Did she belong here? Well there was only one way to find out. Bravely she took her first step into the room, then another, and then another. Before she knew it she was at the far end of the window-filled room.

She was in awe of the regal looking man in front of her. Although he was old he carried himself with a grace that reminded her of her mother. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yuki and the man who's name she **still** did not know (_I really need to learn his name,_ she thought), bow gracefully so she pulled a somewhat wobbly curtsy.

The man stood up and for the first time Tohru noticed there were tears in his eyes. Faster then she would have thought possible the man, her grand father, dashed down the stares and fiercely hugged her. She found she was crying and hugging him back. "Welcome home," he whispered brokenly in her ear.

And finally she knew it was true. She did belong.

**A/N Well there it is. Hope you guys liked it.  
**

**MegTao **

_

* * *

_


	5. Second Glance

* * *

**Disclaimer: I actually own something! Yay! Madmoiselle Leiko, Kiyoshi, Mayuko, the King, and Miss Linya are all copyrighted by ME! Everything else belongs to someone else.**

**A/N You guys just had to go and get ten reviews sigh, well you guys deserve an update so here it is.**

**Chapter 5: Second Glance **

Tohru collapsed onto her huge bed completely exhausted and adjusted the long skirt of her dress so that it didn't bunch. She sunk deeply into the fluffy pilows and douvet (red and gold of course) and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe it had already been a week since she had arrived at the castle.

She had been so busy since that day. First there was the constant 'princess lessons' which were torture. Who really needed to know how to balance a book on their head? She certainly didn't, but that didn't stop Madmoiselle Leiko from shouting at her in a croaky voice "Shoulders back, neck straight, longer strides," all the while hitting her in the back of the knees with her walking stick.

She wasn't even officially a princess yet, as Madmoiselle Leiko had informed her when Tohru, fed up and sore, had attempted to order Madmoiselle Leiko to let her leave. She wouldn't be announced as a princess and next in line to the throne until the grand ball being held in her honour in three more weeks. Three weeks!

She had three weeks to learn how to talk, how to walk, how to act. She had three weeks to become a whole new person. Haru parting words echoed in her head, _Promise me you'll never change for anyone._ She had promised, and she would stick to that promise. No matter what she would always stay true to herself.

To make matters worst she had not seen hide or hair of Yuki the entire week. It was like he had dissapeared, Madmoiselle Leiko (as you can see most of Tohru's time was spent in the company of Madmoiselle Leiko) had told her that her that her, "young boy friend is staying in the castle" and would speak no more on the topic no matter how many times she asked and pleaded.

She wished she didn't feel so alone. She was constantly around people, but she didn't know any of them, and they didn't know her. She hadn't even been able to have a conversation with her grand father since the day of her arrival. She knew he was very busy running a country and all, but couldn't he spare a minute or two to see how she was adjusting to this new life he had thrown her into.

_So much for a happily ever after, _Tohru thought whimsically.

There was a light knock at the thick oak doors to her bedroom. Probably just one of the maids. She had tried to become friends with the maids, most of them were her age or only slightly older, but they just curtsied, politely answered her questions and scurried away as soon as they got the chance. "Come in," she called not even bothering to open her eyes.

Tohru gave a slight jump when a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who," a deep voice teased.

"Yuki," Tohru called happily and without thinking caught him in a hug. POUF. Yuki transformed into his zodiac sign, the rat, in a puff of lavendar couloured smoke. "I'm so sorry," Tohru apologized, "I didn't think I was just so happy to see you."

"It's okay," rat-Yuki replied kindly, "I understand." _ But I wish just once I could hug you for real, _he thought sadly. "So, how are 'princess lessons' going?"

"They're...interesting," Tohru said hesitantly. She didn't like to say mean things, if she thought mean things it was okay because thoughts couldn't hurt anyone, but words. The children's rhyme "Sticks and Stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me" was a complete lie. Words could hurt, as Tohru knew first hand, words could scar.

"They suck don't they," Yuki said. Tohru nodded reluctantly, she could never lie to Yuki, he could read her too well. "Don't worry you'll get through it," he layed a tiny paw on her knee, "you always do."

POUF! Tohru quickly looked away as Yuki put his clothes back on. She couldn't help but giggling as she thought about what people would think if someone were to walk in at that moment. "What's so funny?" Yuki asked tugging his shirt down.

"Nothing," Tohru turned to him, her eyes glittering with mirth.

"Liar," Yuki teased. Then, as if he had no control over his body, he reached over and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Tohru's breath caught in her throat as he face leaned forward, their faces inches apart. Their eyes locked on eachother as if asking a silent question. She could practicly feel his lips on hers when...

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The pair broke apart both with cheeks tinged pink. "Come in," Tohru called in a somewhat breathless voice. Had she almost kissed Yuki? Was she relieved or regretful that she had not? What was he thinking right now...

Tohru's train of thought was cut off as the Prince General of Mayuko entered the room. He bowed deeply his eyes flickered from her to Yuki and his eye twitched, but nothing else he did acknowledged Yuki's presence in her room. "Madmoiselle Leiko has need of your presence," he said straightening, "May I be your escort, princess?"

Tohru smiled appologetically to Yuki and stood up smoothing her dress, she wasn't used to the dresses yet, they made her feel like a doll and many of her dresses looked like works of art that should be admired not worn. And those were her regular every day dresses, the dress that she had already begun to be fitted for that was to be worn at the grand ball was so beautiful it took her breath away.

"You may," Tohru replied politely accepting his arm. The pair drifted out leaving a dazed Yuki behind.

The man lead Tohru silently, finally she couldn't take it anymore. "What is your name?" she blurted out.

"Kiyoshi," he replied without stopping, "my name is Kiyoshi."

"Kiyoshi," Tohru repeated testing the name out then giggled, "it fits you 'the quiet one'. My name is Tohru by the way."

"I know, princess."

"I'm not a princess yet," Tohru proteted, "Madmoiselle Leiko says that I will not be a princess until the grand ball."

"To me you are and always will be a princess, princess," Kiyoshi replied without looking at her, "We're here." The door men opened the door and they walked in, Kiyoshi bowed once more and began to leave but Madmoiselle Leiko stopped him.

"This concerns you as well young man," she said in a croaky voice, "Now His Majesty has just informed me that not only must you prepare to be a princess, but you may one day be queen which means you must learn how to rule." A strangled noise rose from Tohru's throat but Madmoiselle Leiko continued on. Tohru doubted the end of the world could have stopped one of her speeches, she would probably just yell at it and tell it to balance a book on its head.

"...so that means that you, Mister Kiyoshi, will be teaching Tohru about politics and everything else she needs to survive as Queen."

"What?" Tohru and Kiyoshi exclaimed at the same time.

The old lady just stared at them as if they were incompetent. "You start now," she said before sweeping gracefully out of the room even with her limp.

"Er...that was unexpected," Kiyoshi said nervously running a hand through his chestnut hair. "Well," he continued the confidence and briskness growing in his voice with every word he spoke, "We may as well get started, please be seated." He gestured to a padded chair by the fire place and he took the one opposite of it.

"We'll start with the basics," he began, "Mayuko was founded in the 1600s by..."

Tohru blanked out and found herself instead studying the man in front of her. Little things that she had not noticed before caught her attention. Like the way he moved his hands moved as he talked, the more passionate he was of the subject the more exagerated the gestures. She also noticed a ring on his right hand ring finger. It was the shape of a leopard preparing to pounce. Tohru found herself entranced with the shiny piece of jewelry and couldn't take her eyes of it.

"Is something the matter, princess," Kiyoshi halted his explanation on Mayuko's agricultural exports.

"No," Tohru began pink tinging her cheeks, "I mean yes, what does that ring signify?"

"It's the symbol of Mayuko royalty, the next in line for the throne," he explained, "It will be given to you at the grand ball when you are recognized as next in line."

"Your next in line," Tohru exclaimed, this was news to her, "Does that mean we're related?"

"No," Kiyoshi chuckled, "Until recently the King had not told anyone of your existance, we had believed that he was the last of the royal blood line. Normally the King General would be next in line for the crown if there were no other candidates, but my father passed away around the same time as the royal family and so I was all they had left. Until now."

"I think you would do a much better job then I ever would," Tohru protested, "You know everything there is to know about Mayuko and you obviously love the country. I've never even been here before, how am I supposed to rule it?"

"Don't worry, princess, I'll always be here when you need me. Now as I was saying we supply Japan with a third of their leek supply..."

* * *

Yuki watched Tohru leave the room and as soon as he was sure she was out of hearing distance he sighed heavily. How could he have done that? Given away all his emotions in an instant, not even considering the consequences. What if she didn't return his feelings? Sure he found it easier to talk with her now, it was easier to talk with her then it had ever been with anyone else. But still... 

_You can't take it back, you'll just have to deal with the consequences. And if she smashes your heart into ittsy bitsy pieces and never wants to speak with you again...well it isn't like your not used to dissapointment. You've never been loved why would someone start now._

Yuki left the room shutting the door behind him. He strolled over to the library where he had been spending most of his time since he had arrived. It was a place he could just sit and think, or not think if that was what he wanted. Reading always calmed his nerves and took his mind of things, like what Tohru was doing without him.

"Hello Miss Linya," Yuki greeted the young librarian who waved in reply and continued typing on her computer. Yuki found himself a cozy corner and began reading, as the pages turned the words washed over him rinsing his worries away.

* * *

"Just see that it is done," Akito ordered over the phone. After setting the phone in its cradle he sat weakly in a cushioned chair, but still managed a sinister sneer. Yuki thought he could get away did he, just get up and walk away. Well he wasn't about to let go of a Sohma so easily, especially one of the zodiac members. 

Yuki would return, and pay for his little _vacation_. "Now Shigure," Akito said smiling at the kneeling man, "tell me everything you know of this _Mayuko._"

**A/N I'm thinking of changing the title of this story, what do you guys think? And if you have any ideas they would be highly appreciated. Thank you to Yukiru Love Forever for adding me to the C2, if your a Yukiru fan then I recommend this community.**

**I'll update again after ten reviews. 'Til then.**

** MegTao outtie!  
**

_

* * *

_


	6. Dance! What?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still don't own fruits-baskets. /goes to sob in corner/**

**A/N Yes, I know I owed you a chapter like a week ago or two... but it's  
here now, so be happy! R and R!**

**Chapter 6: Dance! What?**

"Wake up, princess," a maid, or lady-in-waiting as they preferred to be known, said gently shaking the sleeping girl, "Mademoiselle Leiko wants you ready for your lesson in one hour."

Tohru bolted out of bed, startling the red-haired lady-in-waiting. One hour!

A week ago, which felt like a lifetime now, an hour would have been all the time she needed, but now with the dresses so complicated that she needed help to get in and out of them, and the hair and makeup that she also had to let someone else do--did everyone in this castle think she was incompetent or something?--it only felt like a second. Her shower, which thankfully no one tried to help her with, was done in three minutes flat.

She returned to her room, towel drying her hair as she went. Her lady-in-waiting had just finished making the massive bed and had picked out her dress for the day. Tohru shook her head ruefully, she actually **missed **the days when she got to make her own bed; princesses--even princesses to be--didn't do chores.

She especially missed cooking which had been one of the biggest joys in her life. She had tried to get into the kitchen but the guards had refused her entry. It was supposedly dangerous... She supposed she was a fire hazard with the long skirts she had to wear.

Her lady-in-waiting, who for some reason reminded her of Kyo (it must've been the orange hair), bowed her way out of Tohru's bedchamber so that Tohru could put on her undergarments and then returned with five more ladies-in-waiting. Tohru quickly invented names for them.

There was 'Willow', a tall thin girl with sandy brown hair; 'Sunny', a shorter girl with gold hair who was always smiling; 'Mini-Leiko', a hard faced woman who always wore her black hair in a tight bun. Tohru wouldn't have been suprised to discover she was in fact Madmoiselle Leiko's daughter.

"Bunny" was obviously the youngest. She was very pale as if she didn't go outside much and she constantly bounced around her elders excitedly. "Étoile" was a beautiful girl with long black hair. She was always quiet and shy, but once Tohru had seen her smile and it had lit up the entire room. Just like a star. The last lady-in-waiting, the one who had woken Tohru, she called 'K' or 'Kay' because she reminded her so much of Kyo, but calling her 'Kyo' would just be strange.

Mini-Leiko and Willow instantly began helping Tohru into today's dress which was lavender with silver embroidery along the sleeves and the slightly dipped collar. Sunny and Bunny started on Tohru's make-up. It was supposed to look 'au natural' but she ended up wearing more make-up than she had in the rest of her life before she came to the castle. Combined, that is! Kay and Étoile worked on her hair. Kay blow-dried, brushed, curled and pinned while Étoile wordlessly handed her whatever tools she called for in a deep voice.

Tohru took it all in stride and attempted not to flinch as Kay practically ripped her hair out, or when Bunny almost poked her in the eye with the mascara brush. Or when Willow and Mini-Leiko tied her dress up so tight she could barely breath. Tohru felt like she was going to cry, but then her mascara would run and she really did not want Bunny to have to re-apply it.

As soon as the girls released her Tohru raced, or at least walked as quickly as she could, in skirts while acknowledging the servants bows with slight nods of her head and a smile. Some of the older servants smiled back as if she were a favorite daughter or perhaps a grand daughter, but the younger ones goggled at her even though she had already been in the palace for over a week. They obviously were not used to the attention from their masters.

The guards, on the other hand, did not let any expression flitter across their hard faces, though Tohru was sure she caught a glitter of amusement in a few of their eyes.

She finally arrived in the room where her princess lessons took place. Mademoiselle Leiko called it the "Chamber of Crystal Blossoms". Tohru called it the "Chamber of Living Hell", not aloud for obvious reasons. It was a plain room compared to the rest of the palace. It was painted a pale pink, had a few small windows framed with silky blue curtains and a small table and two chairs placed in the corner.

"You're late," Mademoiselle Leiko scolded as Tohru dropped a hasty curtsy.

She was actually getting pretty good at curtsying, she didn't wobble a bit anymore. And even more important she didn't get her legs twisted in her skirts. She had ripped more than one dress from curtsies gone wrong.

"My apologies, Mademoiselle Leiko, it will not happen again." Tohru replied meekly, her head still bowed.

Mademoiselle Leiko just gave a loud sniff of disapproval but she could not find anything else to scold Tohru on as she had followed protocol by the letter. Tohru could barely stop the corners of her mouth from twitching upwards. It wasn't often that Mademoiselle Leiko could not find something wrong with Tohru's performance. It wasn't often that Mademoiselle Leiko couldn't find a **hundred** things wrong with Tohru's performance.

"Today you will be learning a new skill," Mademoiselle Leiko explained.

She made it sound as if Tohru should already know all these "skills", which in all reality she should, if her mother had stayed at the palace she would have been raised knowing the protocol of royalty. On the other hand if Tohru's mother had stayed at the palace she never would have met Tohru's father, and Tohru wouldn't even be here. Tohru's stomach squirmed uncomfortably at the thought.

Tohru was so caught up in her thoughts she wasn't paying attention to Mademoiselle Leiko's ramblings until a singular word caught her attention.

"I have to do what!" Tohru shouted in panic.

Mademoiselle Leiko glared at the young girl who was busy trying not to faint.

"'What must I do'," she corrected snobbishly, "and you must learn how to dance. What did you expect to do at the ball being held in your honor?"

It was a rhetorical question but Tohru, whose brain was still reeling from the news, answered anyway. "Sit there and look pretty?" She responded in a hopeful tone.

"No, you silly girl," Mademoiselle Leiko sneered, "You will be dancing with every eligible bachelor. This ball won't only announce your eligibility for the crown, but for marriage. It is at this ball you will meet your future husband."

This time Tohru did faint.

* * *

Yuki was curled up in his favorite chair with some light reading material. 

When he said "light" he meant the entire history of Mayuko. It was one thing in particular that caught his eye, the traditional grand ball held in honor of the next heir to the throne. He remembered hearing from one of the servants that this was going to be the biggest and best one yet and that nobles and royalty from all over the world were coming to see the "Missing Princess" as they had christened Tohru.

"She's going to be what!" Yuki shouted re-reading the line over again.  
He was so absorbed in his reading he did not notice Miss Linya's reproving, "Shhhhh".

_I think I'm going to be sick_, Yuki thought pathetically, _Tohru's going to be engaged--in three weeks._

As Yuki stumbled past the librarian's desk Miss Linya asked worriedly, "Are you okay? You look pale."

"I--," he began and changed what he had been planning on saying, "Tohru's going to get engaged."

The smile on her face pitied him, but Yuki didn't want her pity. He wanted Tohru. "In three weeks she's going to be engaged to someone she doesn't even know and there's nothing I can do about it."

Yuki wiped his hand across his face and it came away wet. He couldn't believe he was crying. Actually crying! Like a baby--how embarrassing.

Miss Linya's expression did no longer pity, he couldn't read it but maybe that's because she was all blurry... "Become one of the suitors." she said in a strong voice.

"What? Can I do that? How can I? I'm not a prince or a noble. I'm nobody."

Miss Linya smiled patiently. "Since you are a friend of the princess you are obviously going to be invited to the ball. While you are there you must ask the king for permission to marry Tohru. If you impress him and he agrees, then **you** will be the one she marries."

"But how am I going to impress the king?" Yuki asked, hope lacing his words.  
He actually had a chance!

"Well first," she said scanning him with her eyes, "We need to get you some proper clothes--"

"What's wrong with my clothes," Yuki demanded cutting in, but Miss Linya just continued on as if she did not hear him.

"--and then we need to teach you how to talk, walk, act--" She ticked of every word with a finger as Yuki made small noises of protestations. "--and finally, you need to learn how to dance."

"Dance?" Yuki gulped. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

_What have I gotten myself into? _Kiyoshi thought as he marched stiffly through the hallways, giving brief nods of acknowledgement to the guards who saluted him. _I've only known her for a week and my mind is already jumbled._

The girl he was referring to was obviously Tohru Honda, the princess and future heir to the throne of Mayuko. He was her Prince-General, her bodyguard in essence, but he couldn't stay close to her and do his job properly. Whenever they were in the same room he found himself relaxing, he probably wouldn't even notice if a man walked in the room with a gun shouting "I'm going to kill the princess".

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but she **did** cause his mind to go into a fog. He attempted to shake her image out of his mind but it refused to disperse. _Cradle robber_, he accused himself disgustedly, _she can't be more than 16...and she's the PRINCESS! Your duty, remember your duty!  
_  
"My life before the crown," he muttered under his breath, "Until the sun winks out, the seas dry up and breath leaves my body. Ever after."

Unconsciously he twirled the ring around his finger, the symbol of his position. The one she would one day wear in his stead. It seemed heavier than he remembered.

A servant ran past him eyes worried. "What happened," Kiyoshi yelled after the man.

"It's the princess," he called over his shoulder not even slowing, "Madmoiselle Leiko sent me after the royal physician."

_Tohru!_

Kiyoshi broke into a run, she would be in the Chamber of Falling Blossoms for her morning training. _My life before hers..._The thought continued to echo through his head._ Gods! Let her be alright._

* * *

**Thanks to all my amazing reviewers! You guys are great and thank you for being so patient.I swear I'm updating as fast as I can, but I do have a life outside of writing no matter how strange that may seem. /giggles****/ I'll update again as soon as I can. If anyone has any ideas for a different story title please say so in your review, or if you have any favourite quotes from any of my stories please say so in your review.**

**MegTao out!  
**


	7. Memories

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits-Basket...**

A/N I was re-reading this story trying to make sure I got all of my info correct when I noticed in the first chapter I said Tohru was third in line for the throne. Sorry about this mistake but she is NEXT in line for the throne after her grandfather. I've also started a forum for this story so go check it out! Okay, so on to the chapter...

Chapter 7: Memories

Yuki marched up and down the hallway, under the watchful eye of Miss Linya, feeling rather foolish with a book balanced on his head. Who would have thought that behind that innocent face was a slave master? If the book even gave the slightest of a wobble she would make him do ten more laps around the palace. And the palace was huge! Yuki's neck was beginning to cramp and sweat was rolling down his face and into his eyes causing his eyesight to blur. He didn't dare move his hand to wipe it away.

_Don't wobble. Don't wobble_, he prayed fitfully.

Loud, quick footfalls caused Yuki's head to instinctively snap around in the direction of the noise. The hardcover book tumbled to the ground and Yuki groaned in dismay. He glared at the cause of the disturbance, a liveried man, and as he dashed by Miss Linya called out, "What's going on?"

The man did not stop but shouted out as he ran, "The princess is injured, I've been sent to get a doctor!"

Yuki, who had been busy gathering up his book, dropped it again in shock before sprinting off from the direction the man had come from.

"Wait," Miss Linya called racing after him her skirts held high above her knees in a desperate attempt to keep up with the young man, but it was no use. "You don't even know where you're going!"

Yuki was soon out of sight and Miss Linya stumbled to a halt gasping for breath. "Stupid men," she growled breathlessly.

Yuki did not even notice the absence of his new teacher; he was too deep in thought. He could clearly remember every time Tohru had been injured since she had begun living with the Sohmas. The small, and large injuries. It was one memory in particular that kept ramming its ugly head into Yuki's psyche.

_Yuki had been summoned to the Sohma House. He had no choice but to obey Akito's will and so he went against his better judgment, a warning burning in the pit of his stomach. Yuki remembered entering into Akito's chambers and then...nothingness._

When he awoke he found himself trapped in a small dark room. The same room he still saw in his nightmares. The same room he saw whenever he looked into Akito's eyes.

"LET ME OUT!" Yuki screamed frantically pounding on the cement walls, "Please! Let me out! Please!"

"Do you really want to leave here," Akito's voice echoed through the room, "Would you do anything? Anything at all?"

Yuki shoved his fingers into his ears in an effort to get rid of the sound of the voice. But it was already in his mind, in his very soul.

"Make it stop," he cried softly, "I can't do this again. Not again..."

"I'll let you out," Akito's promise boomed and echoed, "If you do one simple thing for me."

Hope flared in Yuki's body. He was going to be freed. He would not be locked away forever in the darkness. He would not be alone. Not alone...

"All you have to do is say you do not love Tohru Honda."

"I--" Yuki's voice faltered and tears blurred his vision. He unsteadily rose to his feet.

"Say it! Or you'll never be able to leave!"

"I don't love Tohru Honda," he whispered.

"LOUDER!"

"I DON'T LOVE TOHRU HONDA!" Yuki shouted and his voice echoed back to him mingling with Akito's mad laughter.

The door swung open and light flooded in caused Yuki to flinch in pain, but what he saw next caused a pain so deep he could feel nothing else. Empty of all else. There stood a pale and shivering Tohru Honda, her eyes filled with the pain that pierced his own heart...

* * *

Kiyoshi entered the room and his soldier trained instincts immediately kicked in as he surveyed the room. Tohru was lying on the floor; her head was surrounded by a small pool of blood that appeared to be coming from the gash in her head that Kiyoshi supposed was the result of a collision with the ornate table she was laying beside. Mademoiselle Leiko was sobbing into her silk handkerchief and was babbling incomprehensibly.

He rushed over to Tohru removing his jacket as he went and leapt over an overturned chair before kneeling beside her. Gently lifting her head he applied pressure to the wound using the jacket as a bandage. He'd never be able to wear that jacket again knowing what it had been used for. He hadn't really liked it anyway; too many medals attached.

"Get yourself together," he snapped at the older woman. "Fetch the king. Now!" he added in a loud, commanding voice, causing her to jump and _even curtsy_ before hurrying of in the direction of the throne room.

Kiyoshi breathed deeply in an attempt to keep his emotions under control. An impossible task, especially when his charge was practically dying right in front of him. Kiyoshi had seen death before; even killed a few people to protect those he had sworn to protect, but only once before had he seen someone he cared about die. As he looked at Tohru's pale face he could not help but remember that day not so long ago...

_Kiyoshi had been doing a bit of detective work, trying to discover the identity of the royal family murderer when the crown prince himself disappeared from his home. The servants hadn't seen anything unusual, nothing caught on tape, and the alarms hadn't even gone off. Another flawless kidnapping._

Kiyoshi had returned home, his temple throbbing in rhythm with his heart. It felt like someone was playing the conga in his head. He found his father sitting on the couch staring morosely into a wine cup. The Prince General did not even twitch at the sound of his son's approach.

"Father," Kagawa Kiyoshi greeted formally, "Is anything the matter?"

"It's all my fault," The older Prince General said in a monotone voice, "All of it my fault."

Kiyoshi's nose twitched as it detected a strange scent but he ignored it. He took the seat next to his aging father.

"What's your fault?"

Kagawa Yukuke's hands shot out and clasped his son's shoulders, dropping his wineglass in the process; spilling the blood red wine across the patterned carpet.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "So sorry."

His gray eyes bore into his son's. Kiyoshi would always remember those eyes that seemed to smile at him whenever they talked, but they weren't smiling know. They were dead empty eyes and suddenly Kiyoshi knew what that strange smell was.

His father had been poisoned.

* * *

Voices. Words she could not understand. Darkness. She felt like she was floating and wished she could just float away into the peaceful darkness, but could not because of the voices. They sounded louder now. Clearer.

What was that beeping? It reminded her of an alarm clock, but with a steady rhythm. Like a heartbeat. Beep. Beep. Beep...  
_  
Wake up, Tohru_, it seemed to be saying.

_I'm trying_, she whispered back, _but I'm so tired._..  
_  
Awake!_

Tohru's eyes shot open. Light. Pain. She screamed.

* * *

"You may leave now," Kiyoshi told Yuki as he took a bedside seat Tohru's hospital room.

Somehow he made the comment sound like a dismissal from a superior to an inferior, an order. Yuki's spine stiffened stubbornly.

"I'm fine right here, thanks."

"You've already been here three days. Go back to the palace, get some rest, than you can come back refreshed."

Kiyoshi sounded so calm, and when he put it that way his advice sounded reasonable but...

"You've been here just as long as I have if not longer," Yuki argued though it hurt him to admit that Kiyoshi had been the first to arrive at Tohru's side. "Why don't _you _go back. Besides, what if..." Yuki's voice retreated into a whisper. "What if she wakes up?"

Kiyoshi's eyes softened, if rock could look soft, and he opened his mouth, but whatever he had been about to say was drowned out by a sudden scream. It sent ice down Yuki's spine and at the same time it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard because it meant Tohru was awake. Finally, she was awake!

"Get the doctor," Kiyoshi ordered as he rushed over to the screaming and flailing Tohru to soothe her and stop her from pulling out any of the tubes connected to her.

Yuki did not hesitate. He would kick himself for following the directions of that..._man._.. later, but right now Tohru needed help, and Yuki would be the one to get it for her. He could not do a lot of things, but for once he could help. For once he would not be useless.

* * *

"She is stable," Dr. Ayathon told the two young men who continued to watch him worriedly. It was clear to him that they both had feelings for that girl. _The princess_, he corrected himself absently.

Who would've thought that another member of the royal household would end up at this hospital. So many of them, and in such a short amount of time too. At least this time there was something the doctors could do for the patient. Unlike all the others...

"We put her on a weak tranquilizer, but you should be able to speak with her as long as she stays relaxed. It is critical that she be kept as calm as possible for the next twenty-four hours, otherwise she may regress and fall into another coma. I do not know if she would awaken a second time..."

The two men nodded their understanding in unison and then eyed each other warily as if surprised to be mirroring each other's movements. As one they sprinted towards the hospital room door in a type of race.

Dr. Ayathon stroked his graying mustache worriedly. Those two were so competitive he could practically taste the testosterone in the air. He feared their feelings towards her, whatever they were, may do more harm than good.

But what could he do? He was just the doctor.

* * *

Kiyoshi internally groaned in defeat when Yuki entered Tohru's private hospital room first. It wasn't like they were racing or anything. He had just wanted to be the first one into the room… Kiyoshi tried to convince himself. It didn't work.

He peered over the bed and Tohru's eyes fluttered open. They looked strangely blank. All of the sparkle was gone, suppressed by the sedative he supposed. That was not the only thing different about her.

Her face was pale with a sickly yellow tinge. Her skin was stretched tight across her cheeks giving her a gaunt appearance. Her lips were dry and chapped or bleeding and her hair hung limply on the pillow tangles evident. All together she looked weak. Helpless. Lost.

Her blank gaze fell on Yuki and a small glimmer of recognition entered her otherwise dead eyes.

"Yuki Sohma?" Her voice was hoarse from three days of disuse, "What are you doing here?" Then she noticed Kiyoshi, "Are you the doctor?"****

A/N Gomen for the long time between updates! How long has it been, two months?dodges rotten fruit I kept meaning to update but I wanted to add more to the chapter...finally I just gave up and have decided to post it as is. Now that I'm focusing on this story the next update will be much faster I promise. I've also started a fanfiction reading forum if you're interested please check it out! And although I know I don't deserve it please review.

Arigatou!

MegTao


	8. Revelations

**Disclaimer:_ scene opens with Yuki and the author lounging under a willow tree_**

**MegTao: Hey Yuki?**

**Yuki: Yeah?**

**MegTao: Do I own you?**

**Yuki: _strange look:_ Err--no.**

**MegTao: Are you sure?**

**Yuki: _nods:_ Yeah.**

**MegTao:_ whiny tone:_ Positive?**

**Yuki: Positive.**

**MegTao_: sulkily: _There you have it folks. I don't own Yuki. _:sigh:_**

**A/N: As always, this chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Knux Girl, my beta/editor.**

**Chapter 8: Revelations**

_"Are you the doctor?"_

The words echoed through my head over and over again.

_She doesn't remember me. How could she have forgotten me? I know we've only known each other for a week, but...  
_  
I cleared my throat roughly. "No, no. I'm not the doctor, I'm--"

"--he's a friend of mine," Yuki broke in, "his name is Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi, Tohru. Tohru, Kiyoshi." Yuki introduced them, his face and voice betraying no emotion.

I tried to smile in greeting, though it felt rather strained. Probably looked like more of a grimace, or a scowl. I grunted as I was suddenly shoved outside of the hospital room. The kid was strong! Who would've thought a scrawny thing like him would have some muscles.  
_  
Focus!_ I mentally scolded myself. _You are in shock, but that is no excuse. Snap out of it. NOW!_

Yuki paced in front of me, his steps becoming faster and faster. He was speaking rapidly in a tone that conveyed deep worry. I'd seen this happen often enough to know the poor guy needed someone to talk to, to listen to him, before he went insane.

I had absolutely no idea what he was saying.

"Whoa, slow down." I ordered gripping the pale faced youth by the shoulders, "Take a deep breath and then tell me everything you just said. Slow enough that I can actually understand you."

"Did you hear nothing Miss Honda just said?" Yuki cried in disbelief reverting to calling Tohru by her honorific term, "How the hell can you be so calm?"

"Oh, I heard her alright," I muttered with grimaced, "she had no idea who I was. Remembered you well enough though..."

Yuki shook his head his violet eyes flashing. "You must have stopped listening, she barely even remembers me. She thinks her mother is _still alive_. In her mind it's the day before the accident. She and I never became friends, her mother never died, she didn't find out that..." Yuki trailed off looking around worriedly; he flushed red and appeared flustered. Well, more flustered then he had been a second ago.

"She didn't find out what?" I probed.

"Er--that she was a princess, of course," Yuki stumbled over his words in an effort to get them out.

He was obviously lying but I decided to let it go. Whatever it was, it was probably none of my business anyway.

"She has no idea what's going on, and we can't tell her for the next 24 hours!" Yuki continued. He was sounding rather hysterical now.

"Then lie." I said calmly.

"I will not lie to Miss Honda!" Yuki protested.

"Then she'll die. No, she'll slip into a coma...and then die." I had a heated staring match with the younger man.

"Fine," Yuki's shoulders slumped in defeat and he dropped his eyes, "but as soon as the twenty-four hours are up I'm telling her everything."

_"Everything."_ He repeated as if trying to convince himself and me.

I raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "Knock yourself out."

Yuki glared up at me, he actually looked mad. I have no idea what I did to make that boy hate me, but it was scarily obvious that he did.

_If anything I should hate** him.** He is the one who has the love of the woman I love. Wait, did I just think what I thought I thinked? Is thinked even a word? Concentrate Kiyoshi! Do not avoid the subject! You **do not** love Tohru Honda. She's the princess.  
_  
"Wait! Where are you going?" I yelled after Yuki, who I realized was walking away.

Yuki stared at me as if I was crazy.

_Aren't you?_

_Of course I'm not!_

_Then why are you talking to yourself?_

"I'm going to tell the doctor about Tohru's memory problem, which I already told you..."

"You did? I mean of course you did. I'll just go sit with the princess..."

I stumbled into Tohru's dimly lit room. She had already fallen asleep and looked so peaceful her face relaxed, and her breathing deep and even; a beautiful angel. I tenderly swept a stray lock of hair from her forehead and then pulled my hand away as if burned. There was no doubt about it. I, Kagawa Kiyoshi, ninth generation Prince-General, had fallen in love with the princess. I had broken the first unwritten law of royal servant decorum.

And for some strange reason, I didn't care in the least.

* * *

"I just received notice from our contact in the palace that our dear Tohru has been injured," Akito murmured to a kneeling Hatori. "I think it's time that I visit her," he tapped a thoughtful finger on his thin lips, "perhaps I'll bring flowers." 

Hatori raised his head in shock. "Y--you're worried about her?"

"Of course not you fool," Akito snapped, "but I think it's time we cut Yuki's vacation short. Pack my bags, and your own. We're leaving immediately."

Hatori bowed low hiding his paling face and began to retreat from the elaborately furnished chambers.

"And Hatori," Akito called before the sliding door closed behind the doctor, "Do not tell any of the other zodiac members."

* * *

Tohru felt a large hand gently brush a tendril of hair from her closed eyes. The presence of whoever it was comforted her. It made her fell safe, protected, like as long as they were there she could not be hurt. A strange thing to think when you were sitting in a hospital bed, but there it was. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she was surprised to see that the "presence" was in fact Yuki Sohma's friend. Kay... Keyothi...Kiyoshi! That was it, Kiyoshi. _The silent one..._ It took a moment for the man to realize she was awake but when he did he gave a deep bow of his head.

"I'm sorry to have awoken you, P--Miss Honda," Kiyoshi apologized hurriedly.

"Oh no," Tohru dismissed his apology with a weak wave of her hand, "You didn't wake me, I was only resting my eyes."

Tohru smiled at him gently and Kiyoshi shyly smiled back.

_He has a very pretty smile,_ Tohru realized and found herself blushing.

Kiyoshi nervously ran his hand through his thick hair and a glimmer of gold on his finger caught her attention. On closer examination Tohru realized it was a ring; a leopard preparing to pounce. Why did it make her think of leeks? A sudden headache caused Tohru to clutch her head between her hands and shut her eyes tightly.

"Miss Honda," Kiyoshi inquired sounding worried, "Are you alright?"

The pain gradually faded away and Tohru released a breath she had been unaware she was holding.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Maybe I should go get the doctor..." He began to rise from his seat.

"No!" Tohru panicked, "I'm fine really, just please. Please don't go..."

Tohru's eyes became heavy with sleep from over exertion and a yawn caused her jaw to crack. Kiyoshi began to blur but she could tell he was sitting again.

"Please stay," she whispered again her eyes drifting shut.

"Don't worry princess," she heard him say before sleep infused her mind, "I'll stay by your side, always."

And even though she had only known him for a few hours, she trusted him and knew he would keep that promise.

_But why did he call me princess?_

* * *

"Hello?" Hatsuharu Sohma picked up his phone uncertainly. Who would be calling him, especially so late at night? 

"Haru," a frantic voice replied, "Tohru and Yuki are in danger. Akito's going to Mayuko."

"Hatori?" the young teenager stifled a yawn, "Why are you telling me? What can I do?"

"You're the only one I could trust. Don't tell anyone else, but you need to get over there somehow and get Tohru and Yuki to safety..."

And then the line went dead. Hatsuharu stared at the buzzing phone for a few seconds before returning it to its cradle. He flicked on the light, wincing as his eyes adjusted and begun hurriedly throwing clothes into a bag. He wasn't going to let Akito hurt Yuki and Tohru's relationship, not again.

Whatever it took.

* * *

_Tohru ran towards her mother but the faster she ran the farther away her mother became._

_"Wait for me!" She cried desperately, "Don't go!"_

_But then she was gone and Tohru was all alone until, suddenly, she was joined by a rat and a leopard. They were a comfort, and somehow Tohru knew with them she was safe...with them she was loved..._

_...but then they too were gone and she was abandoned in the darkness..._

_...and a menacing force was coming to get her. She couldn't get away because her feet were chained to the ground. She tried to scream but no sound would come out. She was frozen inside this nightmare unable to get away. Enveloped by an evil she could not escape...  
_  
"Miss Honda! It's alright, it's okay, I'm here," a voice soothed, breaking through her dream.

Tohru's eyes shot open. She gave a sob of relief as the dim light surrounded her and warm hands enveloped her own.

"Yuki," she breathed, "I was so scared..."

"Don't be," he insisted, "It was just a dream..."

"No," Tohru murmured her body, still too weak to stay awake for long periods of time, was already returning to slumber, "it was more then a dream..."

A soft smile flittered across Yuki's face as Tohru's eyes fell shut and a peaceful expression adorned her face. No more nightmares for her, at least not tonight. Her tiny hands were still enveloped by his own, but when he tried to remove them she unconsciously caught onto his finger and tightly held on.

Careful not to disturb the sleeping princess he tried to maneuver a chair using his leg beside the bed. The soft noise of an opening door announced Kiyoshi's return from the restroom. He silently lifted the chair Yuki was struggling with and moved it closer to the bed for him.

"Thank you," Yuki said softly, sinking into the chair.

Kiyoshi nodded and sat in his own chair immediately closing his eyes, but Yuki could tell by his uneven breathing that he was not asleep. Yuki didn't blame him. He himself hadn't been able to sleep well for the past few days since Tohru's accident. They had been practically living in Tohru's hospital room, only leaving for minutes at a time when it was absolutely necessary, and never leaving her alone.

Now that she had finally woken up, Yuki was not relieved, if anything he was more worried. Her memories were gone. How many times had she told him that every memory she possessed was precious, even the bad ones. And now they had been stolen away from her.

How was he to tell her that her mother was dead? That she was a princess about to be engaged? How could he tell her that she had lived with him, discovered his family's curse and touched so many of the Sohma's lives when she could not even remember their names?

Would it not be better if she did not know about the curse? All of the pain it had caused her... If he loved her, wouldn't he leave before he could hurt her again. Shouldn't he go back to the Sohma's and forget it all.

_My final act of love..._

She would be happy.

_...The only gift I can give you..._

She would be free.

_...is to leave you..._

He would die inside.

_...because in the end..._

He gently untangled his hands from her own and felt a sharp pain rip through his heart as she gave a whimper in her sleep.

_...all I would do is cause you pain..._

Yuki took one last look of his beautiful princess before walking out of the room and her life.

_...It's for the best..._

**The End**

**Just kidding/dodges rotten vegetables/**

**Don't worry, this is definitely not the end of Missing Princess, but wouldn't it make a good one? Too bad I'm not that cruel... Tell me what ya think! And if you have any favourite quotes from this chapter (or any other) they would be muchly appreciated.  
**

**Arigatou!**

**MegTao**  
**  
**


	9. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits-Basket or any of its characters, I don't even own some of the moments in this chapter, but those will be footnoted at the end.  
**

**A/N Sorry for he long time between updates. Yes, I am a lazy bum. Thanks to Knux Girl for betaing this chapter, and thank you to all the reviewers! On to the chapter... **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Surprises**

Kiyoshi watched Yuki leave through half-closed eyes; he made no move to stop him and could tell from the way Yuki held his head that he intended to never return. But he _would_ return. Yuki would not be able to stay away from Tohru for long. Kiyoshi knew he, himself, wouldn't be able to...

Oh, Yuki could, and would try, but every day the pain of the seperation would grow stronger. He'd find himself thinking of her at the strangest times. She would fill his waking moments with anguish and his dreams with longing. He would hear her voice or laugh, see her when she wasn't there...

You could run from love, but you couldn't hide.

"Yuki?" Tohru's murmur broke through his thoughts, "Promise me that we'll always be together. Promise me..." Her voice faded away before falling silent. She had fallen back asleep, or had never awoken at all.

Kiyoshi's stomach clenched uncomfortably at her innocent words. Tohru loved Yuki, even if she could not remember that she did, somewhere deep inside she knew, and Yuki returned those feelings even if he was running from them.

Kiyoshi had the sudden urge to smash something. How could Yuki run from Tohru when she needed him so much. That undeserving brat! He should not have Tohru's heart and trust. What did he have that Kiyoshi didn't?

Kiyoshi moved to the seat Yuki had previously occupied and took Tohru's hand in his own. Still sleeping Tohru smiled, unaware, and blissfully oblivious.

He could not hide the truth from her, he had to tell her. Everything. She deserved to know. She needed to know. Just...not yet.

_Not yet..._

He stroked her hand softly one final time before guiltily retreating back to his original seat.

Tomorrow. He would tell her everything, tomorrow. For now she could remain innocent, just a little longer. For now Kiyoshi could continue to pretend that he did not have to let her go. Kiyoshi could pretend that she called out for him in the middle of the night. Kiyoshi could pretend that it was he  
that she loved.

_Please, just let me pretend. Let me hide the truth from my heart._

_Just a little longer._

* * *

Tohru blinked sleep from her eyes as she blearily awoke to the noise coming from outside the door. Muffled arguing caused Tohru to sit up in alarm. What was going on? Where was Yuki? And Kiyoshi? 

The door opened to reveal a slim, graceful man. He sneered down at her. Tohru could practically feel the heat of his hate radiating out of his dark eyes. Something about his beautiful face was vaguely familiar but when she attempted to catch it the memory flittered away like a wisp of silk on the wind.

"Good morning, Miss Honda," the man said pronouncing every syllable in a clipped tone.

Tohru continued to watch him in confusion. Who was this pale stranger? He glided over to the edge of her bed and another taller man entered the room followed by a blank-eyed Kiyoshi.

"Go sit in that chair," the taller man ordered quietly and Kiyoshi obeyed as if he were under some sort of spell.

Tohru returned her attention to the slim man. "Do I know you?" she asked  
politely with a slight quiver of fear in her voice.

"Do you know me?" the man repeated then he smirked, "Well, well. This is an interesting little development. Hatori, come here." He added the last bit in a harsh commanding voice.

The taller man rose, his eyes refusing to meet Tohru's. He stood next to the smaller man who gave him a push towards Tohru's head causing him to stumble slightly.

"See if you can jump start Miss Honda's memories."

Hatori finally met Tohru eyes, and his look was so sad and apologetic. Tohru wanted to ask him what was wrong but the next moment he had laid a cool hand against her forehead and...

_...Tohru's mother lay battered and bruised on the hospital bed. The doctors had cleaned her up the best they could but the metallic scent of blood still hung in the air. Her eyes were closed and her face held no expression. Kyoko would never smile again..._

Flicker.

_...'Please don't fight!' Tohru shouted running forward, tripping on a piece of wood and falling into the strange orange boy. There was a poof of smoke and she found herself holding an orange cat... _(1)

Flicker.

._..'I'm glad you came with me,' Yuki whispered in her ear as she hid her face in embarassment, 'if you hadn't I wouldn't have gotten to see you looking so cute.'..._ (2)

Flicker.

_...'You'll never be able to help them,' Akito sneered, 'the zodiac members belong to me. They are cursed. They do not deserve to be loved, and they do not know how to love in return."..._

Flicker.

._..'Come on, Miss Honda,' Yuki smiled shyly, 'Let's go on a date.'... _(3)

Flicker.

_...'I know you have him, Akito,' Tohru tried to sound brave but her voice quivered, 'Now let Yuki go.' 'First there's something I want you to see,' he replied..._

Flicker.

._..'Hey Yuki,' Tohru giggled as she watched Yuki's refusal to look outside the airplane window, 'You're not afraid of heights are you?' Yuki reddened in embarrassment. 'You would be, too if you spent a third of your life as a two inch tall rat.'..._

Flicker.  
_  
...'We'll always be together, I promise.'..._

Flicker.  
_  
...'Don't forget about us.'..._

Flicker. Flicker.  
Flicker.Flicerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflicker...

The last of her memories faded to darkness and the hospital room returned. Her head was pounding and her thoughts were scattered, but one thought kept repeating over and over again in her confused mind;

_How could I have forgotten?_

"Thank you Hatori," Tohru managed to croak after a short while, "for returning my memories. My thanks to you as well, Akito."

"You're a simple minded fool, Miss Honda," Akito chuckled cruelly, "The only reason I restored your memories was so that _I_ could be the one to take them away. Hatori," He gestured to the Sohma family doctor, who took a step forward; the apologetic look in his eye was more pronounced than ever, magnified by the glistening of unshed tears.

* * *

For the seventh time Yuki made his way to the exit of the airport. He couldn't go through with it, he couldn't leave Tohru...but he had to. Would this pain ever go away? Would he ever truly be able to forget Tohru Honda, his first love? Did he even want to? 

He turned back towards the waiting room, head and eyes lowered, his suitcase dragging behind him.

"Yuki?" a familiar voice broke through the depressing fog inside Yuki's mind.

"Yuki, it _is_ you!"

Yuki found himself caught up in a fierce hug from none other than Hatsuharu Sohma. "I'm so glad you're okay. Is Tohru with you? Is she okay?" Haru asked in a rush, it was the most emotional Yuki had ever seen the younger man.

Yuki just stared at Haru for a while. He could not believe he was there. Yuki was about to tell him that everything was fine, that Tohru was in the hospital when...

"I left her," Yuki's voice cracked.

"You left her!" Haru exclaimed, "But Akito's on his way, in fact he's probably already here. Who knows what he'll do to her."

"Akito's here?" Yuki repeated, stunned. Haru's confirming nod was all he needed. Yuki dropped his bag and sprinted towards the doors.

_I'm an idiot! How could I leave her alone? If anything happens to her it'll be because of me. Hang on Tohru, I'm coming!_

_Please, let her be okay._

* * *

"What did you do to Kiyoshi," Tohru demanded trying to stall for time. 

"Don't worry, your little guard is fine. He didn't want to let us in so I had Hatori _persuade_ him," Akito laughed as if this was the funniest thing in the world. Hatori seemed to hunch over in shame.

"Why are you doing this Akito?"

"Because," Akito growled, a mad gleam in his eye, "Because I can."

"It doesn't have to be this way, Hatori," Tohru whispered turning her attention to the depressed man, "You don't have to do what he says."

A tear rolled down Hatori's face and fell onto Tohru's cotton blanket. "I don't have a choice."

"Of course you have a choice!"

"You don't understand."

"What is there to understand? You're scared. Scared of a sick man who is using you for evil purposes. Akito does not care for you, any of you. He sees you as an object, a toy that he can pick up and play with on a whim and discard just as quickly."

"It is not that simple," Hatori objected though he sounded unsure.

"What is taking you so long!" Akito interrupted, "Erase her memories. Now!"

Hatori's gaze remained locked with Tohru's. She continued to wordlessly plead with him. His hand drifted towards her forehead, then hesitated, trembling it stayed there, hovering an inch above her skin. Tohru closed her eyes in defeat. Time seemed to stand still.

"No." that one glorious word caused Tohru's eyes to pop open.

Hatori was facing Akito, his back straight and his fists clenched at his sides. Akito's eyes widened in surprise.

"What did you say to me?" He hissed.

"No," Hatori repeated, "I'm not going to erase Tohru's memories for you. I refuse to."

"You _refuse_ to!" Akito exclaimed, "You can not refuse. I am your  
God!"

"Then consider me an atheist."

* * *

Yuki ran. He ran faster than he had ever run before. Smoothly he avoided patients, doctors and potted plants. Hatsuharu followed a few steps behind. Their mad race through the hospital caused papers to blow of tables and people to look for the open window that was letting the wind in. They opted to take the stairs instead of the elevator. It would be faster. 

Breathless, they finally found themselves at Tohru's room door, and without another moment of hestitation, Yuki entered and then froze. Hatori was perched on the edge of Tohru's bed while they quietly conversed and Kiyoshi seemed to be passed out on a chair. At the sound of the door opening Hatori turned to face them his eyes unreadable. Tohru saw them a second later and she smiled. The whole room seemed brighter.

"Yuki, Hatsuharu," she cried, "I'm so happy you're here."

Yuki could only stare at her, his mouth hanging open. She was safe, and she was talking to Hatori. She remembered Hatsuharu! What was going on! Hatsuharu casually strolled up to the bed and lifted her hand to his lips to give it a short kiss in greeting. She blushed and smiled.

"How's everyone doing?" she asked.

"They're doing pretty well, they miss you. Arisa and Saki keep asking me if I've heard from you."

"Oh! I forgot to send the letters, everythings been so hectic...but that's no excuse. I'll get started on them immediately."

Yuki could not believe everyone was acting so calmly. It was as if nothing had ever happened. Somehow Tohru seemed to have regained her memories since she remembered Hatsuharu, Kiyoshi was passed out, and where in the world was Akito!

Yuki collapsed to the floor with a tired sigh. "Could someone please tell me what's going on?"

_10 minutes later_

"I'm glad you have your memories back, Tohru," Yuki smiled after being filled in on the days events. He still couldn't believe that Akito had left so quickly though he didn't believe for a second that it was the last they had heard of him.

"Yes," Tohru smiled back, "Me too."

Groaning came from Kiyoshi's chair and his eyes shot open. He bounded to his feet, all of his muscles tense, his eyes first landing on a perfectly safe Tohru and then on a now stiffly standing Hatori.

"You," he growled accusingly, "What did you do to me?"

Hatori bowed deeply. "I am sorry for the trouble I have caused you, but, I promise you, you are fine. As is Tohru."

Kiyoshi still looked suspicious and his eyes flickered over to Torhu who gave a quick affirming nod of her head. He seemed to relax, slightly.

"I feel much better now too, Kiyoshi, I think it's time that I return to the palace," Tohru added smiling at the shocked expression on Kiyoshi's face as he realized Tohru had her memories again.

Kiyoshi then saw Yuki sitting calmly on the floor and Hatsuharu next to him. "Yuki's back? And who are you? Could someone please tell me what is going on?"

Hatsuharu laughed at the other man's confusion, causing Kiyoshi to frown. "I don't think you would believe us if we told you," he managed through his chuckles.

"Try me," Kiyoshi said through narrow eyes.

The three zodiac members passed each other knowing glances. Yuki opened his mouth to explain but was interrupted when the door was opened by a uniformed man.

"Princess Tohru," he bowed deeply his eyes on the floor, "General Kiyoshi, Lord Sohma, I was sent with an urgent message." He raised himself and his eyes landed on Tohru, he seemed speechless for a moment until Kyoshi cleared his throat gruffly caushing the young guard to blush and stumble out his  
message.

"The King is dead," he declared formerly, "Long live Princess Tohru, now Queen of Mayuko."

* * *

**(1) Footnote #1- This memory is from the scene when Tohru first finds out about the Sohma curse. It's in the 1st manga, and I believe the 1st episode ** **  
(2) Footnote #2- This is from when Tohru went with Yuki to Aaya's shop. It's one of the later anime episodes, and I can't remember where it takes place in the manga, but it IS in there...somewhere.  
**

**(3) Footnote #3- This is also from the anime, and perhaps the manga as well...can't really remember, and am too lazy to check. Anywho, it's when Kyo and Kagura go out on a 'date' a.k.a. go grocery shopping, and Shigure tells Yuki he should take Tohru out. --happy sigh-- one of my favourite parts,--squee!-- Yuki is so hot!  
**

** A/N Thanks so much for reading everyone, even if it was another late update. Don't forget to review!**

**Arigatou!**

**MegTao**

**  
**


End file.
